Just tell me the Truth
by Aiamee
Summary: A quick Dramione story, when both of them are too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other their friends take it apon themselves to 'help'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Plan.**

**I hate to love you but love to hate you.**

**FYI: I have NEVER seen Harry Potter before so if the characters are a little out please tell me, and if you're thinking why am I writing about Dramione when I've never seen the two here's the answer. DRACO AND HERMIONE ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! Got a problem with it sue me!**

Why did things have to be so, confusing! Why? Why did his hair have to be that exact soft platinum blond that made her fingers itch to run through it, why did his eyes have to bore into her own, made of ice more powerful than glaziers topped with a snow frosting that made her want to drown in them, why did his muscles have to tense and stretch whenever he moved under that thin silk shirt just begging her to run her hands over them greedily, why did his voice to drop to such a dangerous level sending pleasurable shivers down her spine? Why did Draco Malfoy do these things to her without even trying.

Why did things have to be so, confusing! Why? Why did her hair have to cascade down her back like a chocolate waterfall making his fingers burn to be buried inside, why did her eyes have to be a delicious honey gold reminding him of how sweet she could be, why did her hips have to sway so unconsciously in a mesmerising beat that only his eyes were allowed to follow, why did her voice have to have such a innocent yet fiery tone that made him want to make her angry just to hear it? Why did Hermione Granger do these things so him without even trying.

Everybody in Hogwarts could see that these two very seriously crushing on each other and yet they were oblivious to the obvious. The obvious being the fact they liked each other, to be honest everyone was getting a little sick of it now, the way they would steal glances at each other then turn away shyly, the way that they would purposefully annoy each other in classes to see their eyes focused on each other, the way in the corridors they would 'bump' into each other to start a riot.

Everyone was sick of the childish game. Including the best friends of said two teens. Harry Potter, the bolt boy, defeater of Voldemort and absolute stud if you cut his hair and got rid of the glasses. Ron Weasley, the red thick head and Blaise Zabini, the second most good looking seventh year in Slytherin.

Gathered together, per a request from Harry, the three boys sat down in Prof. McGonagall room that she had kindly leant to them.

"Ok, so where all here because we want Draco and Hermione to get together." Harry checked.

"Yep, Draco's getting on my nerves constantly making Granger fight him in a war of words." Blaise spoke up his feet planted carelessly on a nearby desk.

"Ok, but how do we go about doing this? Granted we could probably trick Draco but Hermione's smart how are we going to get her to agree to this?" Ron asked, the first ever intelligent words to ever be spoken by the redhead.

"Hey, he's not that dumb either, if we're going to pull this off we are going to need major help." Blaise stated.

Harry was quite quiet for a few moments before his face broke out into a smile. "I got it."

"What?" Both boys asked.

"Follow me." Harry responded walking out of the room and continuing through the halls. As it was quite late at night nobody would be awake so nobody could catch them. Both shrugging their shoulders Blaise and Ron got up and followed Harry.

Harry lead them to possibly Hermione's favourite place in the whole school. You guessed it, the Library. Leading them into the very corners of the dank dusty room amongst the darkness and the pale moonlight pouring it's way through the windows they could make out the figure of a girl.

"Sariour." Harry greeted.

"Harry Potter." Sariour greeted back placing her book gently on back on the table beside her and rising to greet the boy.

"Harry who is this?" Ron asked pointing to the strangely garbed woman, she was dressed from head to toe in white, a skin tight suit was the only thing she was wearing apart from a white hood that fanned out behind her in a scarf like fashion, you couldn't see all over her face only her pale skin and pink lips with wisps of jet black hair rolling out of the hood.

"This is Sariour, she is the expert on potions and love, as her name suggests as it stands for love and passion." Harry explained.

"Do you have need of my services?" Sariour asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, we have a problem." Harry stated.

"Do tell." Sariour encouraged.

"Our best friends are in love but are too stubborn and stupid to admit it." Blaise bluntly put it.

"Yes, we need a way of making them confessing their true feelings so we can all put a rest to their pointless game." Harry explained further.

Placing a finger to her lips Sariour thought it over for a few seconds before smiling. "I will help, come to me tomorrow and I will have an answer."

"Thank you." All three boys chorused before happily leaving for bed.

The next day couldn't have come quick enough as all three boys left in a hurry to the library passing confused looks on the way. Coming to a stop they all waited for Sariour to acknowledge them before speaking.

"Ah, right on time. Here." Bringing over three separate sheets of parchment, Sariour gave each boy a piece before giving Harry a potion bottle.

"What's this for?" Ron asked poking the bottle.

"Read the parchment and you will find out." Sariour giggled. The boys did as they were told and read the calligraphic handwriting on the page before mischievous grins broke out on their faces.

"Fuck me merry, that's bloody brilliant!" Blaise chuckled. "Do you think you could do my potions essay as well?"

Placing her hand over her mouth in a quiet giggle Sariour responded. "Nope. It's your work you do it. I only help with matters of the heart."

"Aww man!" Blaise whined.

"Are you going to help us set this up?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course." Sariour replied. "You'll need all the help you can get if its Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger you are talking about."

"How did you know it was them?" Ron asked.

"I see those two in here almost every day bickering at each other oblivious to the love in each other's eyes, you're right they are stupid."

"Got that right, let's go." Harry spoke leading everyone out of the library after Sariour mumbled a clocking spell.

The next day everything was set for Plan Truth as Sariour had opted to call it for now, the basic idea was to get Draco and Hermione to drink a truth potion that Sariour had made, as it was made to her specifications the truth would only be revealed to the one you love and it was at maximum strength. Next to get Draco and Hermione to 'accidently' get into another fight, make sure the teachers found out and they would be given detention. Beforehand however Blaise was to talk to Draco to give him ideas that if he was alone and stuck in a room with Granger and could do nothing but ask her questions what questions would he ask her. Surely the blond would get the idea after a while and well who knows what will happen.

It was all so simple yet so complicated at the same time but since Sariour could move around without being detected she would do all the sneaky business. Oh yes today was a great day at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching as she awoke Hermione worked the kinks out of her sleepy body sighing happily when her bones cracked."Hermione!" Harry called through the door.

"Come in!" Hermione happily replied as her best friend walked through the door.

"Hey, me and Ron were thinking of heading down the Three Broomsticks today, want to come?" Harry asked hoping that she would take the bait and come so part one of Sariour's plan could get rolling.

"Sure." Hermione smiled. "Just let me get ready first."

"Sure." Harry replied leaving his friend alone, walking back down the stairs Ron was practically jumping with excitement.

"What did she say!?" He asked somewhere in-between a whisper and a yell.

"She's coming." Harry responded.

"Yes. Now all we need is Blaise to come through and get Draco to do that same." Ron spoke happily, and as he did Blaise was doing just that.

"Yo, Draco. Want to come to the Three Broomsticks, I heard they got a new whiskey that makes you pissed from the legs upwards."

"Really! I'm so coming!" Draco agreed after all a whiskey that made you pissed from the legs upwards was something Draco was willing to try.

With Harry and Ron leading Hermione to the Three Broomsticks and Blaise leading Draco, Sariour followed soundlessly, covered in a clocking spell that only Blaise, Harry and Ron could see through. As the golden trio entered the pub they sat down and ordered three butterbeers.

"So how come you two suddenly wanted to come shopping today?" Hermione asked while waiting for that order to come back.

"Err." Both boys stuttered until Sariour whispered in Harry's ear. "I wanted to buy Ginny a present, since it's our two mouth anniversary tomorrow."

"Aww, that's sweet would you like me to help?" Hermione asked.

"Thanks, I would love your help." Harry replied slightly shocked that she bought the excuse but he didn't let it come through his voice and also shocked that Sariour was right, it was his anniversary with Ginny.

"No problem Harry." Hermione smiled back at him as their butterbeers arrived.

Watching Sariour out of the corners of their eyes she poured half of the potion into Hermione's cup as she sipped on it. Briefly sighing Ron and Harry finished off their butterbeers before Hermione not letting her leave until she finished it.

As they bustled out of the bar only to run into Draco and Blaise. "What the hell is the Mudblood doing here?" Draco immediately started with the insults.

"We're busy having fun Ferret, not that it's any of your business." Hermione replied spitefully.

"Pah, whatever now move." Draco pushed her out of the way leaving her skin tingling with the loss of his touch as he entered the Three Broomsticks with Blaise following.

"Ah! He's such a jerk!" Hermione screeched in a huff.

"Just ignore him 'Mione, come on you promised to help me." Harry reminded.

Inside the pub Draco was looking for this new whiskey where Sariour spiked his drink as well as there was actually a drink that would make you pissed from the feet upwards. Where Blaise began his part of the plan which was to ask Draco questions on who he would like to shag, and he fell for it.

As the two teams returned back to Hogwarts Hermione and Draco returned to their rooms leaving Harry, Ron, Blaise and Sariour to think of a way to get the two to fight.

"Sariour how long does your truth potion last?" Blaise asked.

"As long as I want it until I make an antidote." Sariour answered.

"Good, then tomorrow those two will defiantly get into a fight after classes." Harry announced grinning.

"And their completely clueless." Ron smirked.

"But what if they don't fight each other tomorrow, Draco actually told me he's getting sick of fighting Granger, since she always wins." Blaise chuckled.

"Hm, then we'll just have to make sure they fight." Sariour announced a wicked grin playing on her lips.

"How." Harry asked slowly, raising a black eyebrow.

"You'll see." Sariour replied.

"Now." Harry demanded.

"Ok, fine. Spoil sport. I can make people say and do things they wouldn't normally do. Like insulting someone with a simple flick of my wand." Sariour explained after mumbling the spoil sport bit.

"You could make Draco insult Hermione!" Ron stated in a shocked voice as he lend forward in his seat.

"Of course." Sariour replied.

"Well that's part two of your plan sorted, we'll meet again tomorrow but first we'd better get some sleep." Harry spoke standing up and walking over to his bed.

"Don't forget to give that present to Ginny, Harry. Or else Hermione will get suspicious." Sariour echoed as she faded away to Merlin knows where.

"Night Harry, Blaise." Ron said before his head hit the pillow and he instantly fell asleep.

"Night Ron, Blaise." Harry mimicked his friend.

"Night Harry, Ron." Blaise did the same before returning to the Slytherin house.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun broke into morning dawn it awoke our scheming friends, including one Sariour who strangely enough had decided to sleep on the roof that night. All of the schemers stretched their still sleepy bodies before reminding themselves of what lay ahead today. Classes and hopefully a fight between Hermione and Draco.

All of them went about their usual morning routine, making sure they had everything ready and Harry remembered to give that gift to Ginny. Hermione and Harry decided a simple emerald jade necklace would suit her quite well to bring out her eyes.

Meeting up together Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to class as well as Blaise and Draco. The first class of the day was Ancient Ruins that Sariour had skilfully sneaked into under her cloaking spell nodding to Harry, Ron and Blaise she took control of Draco and made him write a very nasty note to Hermione the contents of which I'm not going to tell you.

Using a little magic Draco sent it over to Hermione, opening it she read it and audibly gasped. Turning her head towards Draco she sent him a frostbitten glare to which he smirked and blew her a kiss, a mocking insult. However mocking and the fact that, that was an insult Hermione couldn't stop the heat rising to her cheeks and quickly buried her head into a book to hide.

'How dare he!' Hermione's mind raged. 'He is so in for it after class now! I'm going to punch is nose in!'

Picking up on Hermione's negative thoughts Sariour smirked to the three boys and vanished leaving them to do the rest.

Soon after class ended and Hermione despite her friends lame attempts to stop her marched up to Draco, his cocky smirk was planted firmly on his face. "Want something Mudblood?" He asked not really caring.

Clenching her fists by her side she raised them and punched Draco in his jaw making a satisfying crack as her fist met his skin. Luckily Professor McGonagall was passing by as she saw this, knowing that Hermione would not willingly hit someone without a reason she spoke up.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger! In my office, now!"

"Yes professor." They both mumbled and obeyed following her silently as her heels clipped against the floor.

Ron, Harry and Blaise all high fived in triumph, the rest would be up to Draco and Hermione.

"Now." Professor McGonagall started as she sat down calmly. "Would you two be willing to tell me why you were about to insatiate in a scuffle?"

Both students remained quiet, fearing if they spoke they would be in even more trouble.

"Well, here's what I think. You Mr Malfoy were taunting Miss Granger like you usually do and must have gotten her pretty furious for her to punch you like that, and you Miss Granger should know better, violence is not the answer. Am I correct?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor." They both answered.

"Detention, tonight in my office. And ten points off Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall finalised.

"Yes Professor." They both echoed accepting their punishment before swiftly exiting the room.

Neither of them said anything to each other as they walked off even though both their minds were screaming at them to apologise to each other. The only reason they didn't was pride.

After all of their classes Hermione returned to the common room, ascended the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Sitting down at her desk she pulled out her diary and a quill with some ink.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today everything was going fine, Harry gave his present to Ginny which she has yet to take off, she told me after how much she loved it. I was happy for her but, I do wish someone would get me a present like that. You of course know who I'm talking about._

_Platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, taunt muscles and the body of a sex god. Draco Malfoy. Of course he would never give me anything like that, he hates me. He even managed to land me a detention! Me, Hermione Granger with a detention! It was all his fault after all after sending me that horrible letter in Ancient Ruins. Calling me a Mudblood, insulting my parents and my friends, naming me a bushy haired bookworm commenting on how I'd never be able to get a boyfriend as I was just a geeky freak like moaning Mertal._

***Plop*** Hermione's tears dropped onto the page but she quickly wiped them away and continued writing.

_Anyway it did feel kind of nice to get back at him for it by punching his jaw in, I felt kind of bad for it afterwards I hope it doesn't leave a mark I would hate to see his handsome face marked by me. Even if he does sometimes deserve it. _

Draco returned to his room and slammed the door shit making sure to lock it after, plopping down unceremoniously onto his bed he pulled out his journal and began to write.

_Guess what, I've landed another detention. Not much of a surprise. I guess it did kind of deserve it though after I egged Hermione on by writing that stupid note to her in class, but I have no idea why I wrote it. _

_Ah well, it doesn't matter but I've got detention tonight with Hermione, a good chance to get on her nerves. God I love how sexy she is when she's mad, I only make her mad to see that fire in her eyes, after all she's the only one in this entire school that's willing to stand up to me apart from Potter but I don't like him._

_Don't ask me why I like her because I've tried to figure that out with no success, well I'll leave you here and go get ready for my detention, oh the wonderful hours that await me. Not. _


	4. Chapter 4

Both teenagers walked to their detention slowly, not really knowing what McGonagall had in store for them. However Sariour did. Just before they exited their rooms to make their way to the detention she had appeared to McGonagall, informing her about the plan she agreed to help since she thought Draco and Hermione needed to get along and this was a good way of doing it. She had made two sheets of paper with questions on them, personal questions. And since neither of them could lie... well I'm sure you can figure it out.

Both of them trudged in McGonagall's office and took a seat as far away from each other as possible.

"Now, for your detention I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot take it." She informed.

"Bummer." Draco mumbled to himself.

"However, I have a job for you two to do, you will find your instructions on the top of this sheet." McGonagall continued handing the two of them the pieces of paper. "Wands."

Pulling out both their wands they both handed them over to the Professor after much arguing and groaning.

"Good, I am going to lock the door so you have to serve your punishment, I will be back in two hours. " And with that she left, indeed locking the door behind her.

"I wonder what McGonagall wants us to do?" Hermione spoke out loud.

"Read the paper Granger, you might just find out." Draco instructed reading the paper before him.

It read. _The two of you must learn to get along and thus the first step to making a new friend is to learn about them, I have provided some questions for you to ask each other. And do not try to get out of this by not doing it, as the ink will turn from black to red when you have said and answered it. Have a nice day._

"IS SHE FUCKING HAVING A LAUGH!" Draco yelled after reading.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione raged.

"We're going to have to do it." Draco sighed.

"What!? Who cares if we don't do it! I am not making friends with you, I'd sooner rather eat those slugs that Ron puked up!" Hermione nearly screamed at him.

"If we don't do it then McGonagall will just bring us back for another detention! I thought you were smart enough to figure that out." Draco actually said something intelligent.

'_Wha. Was that an indirect complement?'_ Hermione wondered. "You have a point, let's just get this over with."

Standing up Draco moved closer to Hermione and sat down beside her, picking up the piece of paper he read the first question. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green." Hermione quickly answered. "That's a bit of a rubbish question."

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched slightly as he as was tempted to smile. "True Granger. Your next." He reminded.

"Oh. Let's see. It's the same question, what's your favourite colour?"

"Red."

"I hope all the questions are this easy!" Hermione laughed.

"Why is green your favourite colour?"

"It reminds me of passion. I know most people associate red with passion but a deep rich green to me shows a deeper more meaningful passion." She answered truthfully not quite sure why she'd just told the enemy that.

Draco looked interested for a moment before Hermione asked him that same question. "Why is red your favourite colour?"

"It reminds me of autumn, when the leaves fall from the trees and coat the ground in a fiery red, it looks stunning and is one of the reasons I love Autumn so much." Draco answered wondering the same as Hermione why he had told her that.

"Do you have any pet names?" Draco asked.

"Yes, 'Mione." Hermione answered. "You?"

"Drake and if you count Pansy's nickname Drakie-poo that's two." Draco answered as Hermione giggled slightly. "What!"

"Nothing." She answered between chuckles. "Drakie-poo."

"Shut the hell up!" Draco hissed. "It's not funny!"

"Ok." Hermione quieted herself.

"Next question. Do you have any siblings?" Draco continued.

"No. You?"

"I wish I did, you know like a little sister but no I don't." Draco looked down at the paper to see what the next question was and was more that shocked. "I am not asking you that!"

"Why what does it say?" Hermione asked peering at his sheet.

"What is your idea of a romantic date?" Draco read out loud.

"I don't know, maybe just a small picnic by the lake at night." Hermione answered the question and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. _'Why did I just answer that!?'_

'_A small picnic by the lake at night, I remember that.'_ Draco thought even though he was slightly confused as to why she would tell him that.

"Your turn, same question." Hermione asked after reliving herself from the shock.

"Same as you I would imagine." Draco informed her not bothered at all by sharing that information with her.

"Really!?" Hermione asked her eyes widening slightly.

"Yer." Draco replied. "Have you ever been kissed?" He asked.

"What! Is that really on there!?" Hermione asked snatching Draco's paper away from him, looking it over it wasn't.

"That question isn't on here Malfoy, what are you playing at?" Hermione asked waving the paper in his face.

Snatching the piece of parchment back Draco answered. "I'm bored, just answered the damn question. Have you ever been kissed?"

"No." Hermione immediately replied, regretting what she said as soon as she uttered it which she showed by again slapping her hand over her mouth.

Raising an eyebrow at her Draco leaned closer. "Really?"

"Yes." Hermione answered after removing her hand only to slap it back on again. _'Why am I telling him these things?! It's like I can't lie to him!'_

"Would you like to?" Draco asked, Hermione opened her mouth to answer back before Draco captured her lips with his, Hermione kissed back not really knowing why she was. The kiss was soft and gentle at first like both of them were getting used to unfamiliar territory.

Breaking off the kiss the two of them stared at each other both wondering the same thing. _'Why did I just do that?'_

'_Why did I just do that? Why did I just kiss Hermione? True I like her and true the opportunity was too good to pass up and nobody was here to see us but she hates me! I'm going to get a broken nose after this!'_

'_Why did he just do that? I though Draco hated me. But why would he kiss me if he hated me?'_

"Draco." Hermione called him by his first name.

"You called me Draco." He stated.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked him.

"Because I like you." He answered truthfully his eyes widening as he realized what he'd just said.

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes." Draco replied. "Do you like me?"

"Yes." She answered truthfully while smiling softly.

Draco smiled also and moved forward again, capturing her lips once more. Again it was gentle at first as their lips moved together. Draco couldn't help but raise his hands and tangle one of them in her wild mane of hair and the other he used to softly stroke her cheek.

Hermione smiled into the kiss and raised her own hands to run them through his platinum locks like she always fantasized about doing.

Keeping one hand buried in her hair Draco moved his other to Hermione's slim waist and pulled her closer to him, pulling her off of her chair and onto his lap. Feeling a little more confident than before Hermione let her tongue run along Draco's lips his eagerly met hers and they began to fight each other as both their mouths opened, engaging in a battle of dominance.

Hermione loved how he tasted, like spearmint, cool and refreshing. And so too did Draco love the way Hermione tasted, like sweet honey. Unfortunately both of them needed to breath and reluctantly pulled apart both panting for air.

Soon however they were both hungry for more and attacked each other's mouths again, passionately and frantically. Their hands left each other's hair and moved downwards, Draco cupped her breast as he rubbed her nipples through the thin fabric teasingly making her moan delightfully into his own mouth as she made no attempt to stop him. Her hands travelled too, down towards the bottom of his shirt as she ran her hands underneath it making him shiver pleasurably.

They pulled back when the door began to open and Professor McGonagall walked in, looking over at their appearances she noted that Hermione's face was flushed a dark red and Draco's face too was flushed but in a much lighter baby pink tinge and his shirt was horribly messed up.

Smiling knowingly McGonagall spoke. "You two may leave, I think you have learned you lesson."

"Yes Professor." They both spoke slightly embarrassed about almost being caught but quickly gathered their things and left not bothering to spare each other a glance as they left for their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ignored Harry and Ron as she practically sprinted to her room, slamming the door shut behind her she rested her back against it before slumping to the floor._ 'Ok, either I'm going mad or me and Draco just confessed that we like each other.'_

Holding her face in her palms Hermione ran her hands threw her unruly hair, pushing it all back. As she was about to get up there was a knock at her door. Standing and opening it she was met with Harry's face.

"Hey Hermione we were just wondering if everything is alright, we saw you come in and you didn't look well." Harry spoke.

"I'm fine Harry, detention you know just got on my nerves." Hermione lied.

"How did that go?" Harry asked.

"Um, I'm really tired can I got to sleep and I promise to tell you tomorrow." Hermione lied again, she knew Harry and Ron weren't overly keen on Draco and telling them she might have just got involved with him romantically might just make them explode, and little did she know that's what they were hoping for.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow." Harry then left a tiny cheeky grin forming on his face once his back was turned.

Hermione re-shut her door again and dropped onto her bed until a tapping at her window making her raise her head out of curiosity. There was an owl at her window tapping at her window with its talons impatiently demanding for her to open the god damn blasted thing so it could leave.

Rising at opening the window Hermione took the letter from the owl who hooted in appreciation before flying off leaving her with note. Sitting down again she opened the letter and began to read.

_Hermione._

_I want to see you again, meet me tomorrow by the lake at seven thirty tomorrow. That is if you want to meet me._

_Love Draco._

Hermione smiled after she re-read the letter over five times before allowing that, she inwardly squealed with joy and hid the note under her pillow before falling asleep with a silly grin etched onto her face.

"Sariour, did it work?" Harry asked after finding the mysterious and odd teen in the library.

"Of course it did, I watched for a while before they started making out then I left." Sariour answered.

"Score! Get in their Draco!" Blaise whooped.

"What now though?" Ron asked bewilderment.

"Now we leave it to them, after all I think Hermione has just gotten a letter from one Mr Malfoy." Sariour grinned wickedly.

"And how would you know?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

Raising her own head you could see all of Sariour's face and her eyes had no colour, they were milky and glassed. She was blind. "Because Blaise I see more without my eyes."

"How do you..." Harry trailed off.

"It doesn't matter, I wish you all luck with Draco and Hermione." And with that she vanished again.

Waking up the next morning Hermione went about her usual daily routine before she remembered that she had a date with Draco Malfoy. Again she squealed with joy but this time she let it slip past her lips, getting dressed she went down stairs and met up with Harry and Ron.

"Morning 'Mione." Ron greeted. "You look happy this morning."

"I feel happy Ron." Hermione replied not bothering to hide her joy.

"And may we ask why?" Harry joined in on the conversation.

"Yer, what's got you all hyper this morning?" Ron asked.

"Um." Hermione stuttered. _'Should I tell them? They hate Draco and would tell me not to go on this date with him, hell they might even hex him.'_

"Um, what?" Ron asked prying for the answer even though he had a good idea what it was.

"Well." Hermione tried again.

"Well go on." Harry pushed.

"Well, um, I got asked out." Hermione answered her cheeks tinting red.

"Oh, well have fun. Now come on or else we'll be late for class." Harry grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the common room followed by Ron.

'_This is really odd, usually they at least want to know who it is I'm going out with. What's gotten into them? Oh well, I should just count my lucky chickens that they're not asking and making this more uncomfortable than it need to be.'_ Shrugging Hermione allowed Harry to drag her to class.

The rest of the day went rather quickly and Hermione was for once uninterested and couldn't wait for her classes to end so she could meet up with Draco. Unfortunately he wasn't in any of her classes today, unfortunately but she was glad also. It was unfortunate because Hermione would have loved to see him but she was glad because she knew if he was there distracting her Harry and Ron would soon catch on.

Racing to her room once again like she had the previous night, Hermione frantically searched through her clothes trying to find the right ones to impress Draco._ 'Look at me, I'm trying to impress Draco Malfoy, the boy who yesterday I loathed with most of my heart while the other bit took a bit of a fancy to him and today I can't wait to see him.'_

Finally deciding on a baby blue tank top and a pair of white denim jeans Hermione checked the time. 'It seven.' She had another half hour before her date with Draco started but it would take that amount of time to get to the damn lake. Rushing down the stairs Hermione bolted past Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Wow, Hermione looks really pretty, do you two know where she's going?" Ginny asked her brother and boyfriend.

They both grinned at each other. "Yes we know where she's going." Harry answered.

"Where!?" Ginny impatiently asked.

"She's going on a date." Ron simply stated.

"Oo, who with!?" Ginny asked again just as impatiently.

"Should we tell her?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know, think she can take it?" Ron smirked back.

"Tell me!" Ginny begged.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked, enjoying torturing his girlfriend just a little bit.

"Yes Harry! Please!" Ginny moaned.

Both boys looked at each other silently agreeing that telling Ginny wasn't so bad. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone." Ron agreed.

"I won't!" Ginny promised.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry answered as Ginny's mouth made a little 'o' shape.

"Did you just say Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, Mr Sex on legs!" Ginny gasped.

"Yes that one." Ron chuckled.

"How!?" Was Ginny's intelligent response.

"Oh, we have so much explaining to do." Harry sighed.

Walking calmly to the lake Hermione checked her watch, it was five minutes past seven thirty. Walking out of the tree line Hermione gasped at the sight before her.


	6. Chapter 6

In front of her was the perfect picnic scene, a big, huge, soft looking blanket chequered with red and green lay straightened on the grassy floor, on top of it was a large picnic basket filled and overflowing with many delicious and inviting foods. But the best thing of all was Draco Malfoy sitting on top of it all with a genuine smile gracing his features.

"You came." He stated, that goofy grin never wavering.

"I guess I did." Hermione replied, in awe over all the food.

Noticing Draco chuckled. "Hungry?"

Hermione dumbly nodded and let Draco pull her down onto the soft fabric, poring himself at her some bubbly he let her chose the food she wanted. After a while of eating the two had finished most of the food and Draco flopped backwards to lie on the soft earth.

Hermione giggled at how cute he looked like that which caused him to open an eye and grin. "What's so funny?"

"You just look so cute like that." Hermione replied, the truth potion still in effect.

"Come and be cute with me then." Draco replied dragging Hermione onto his chest and lying back down again. Hermione blushed at how close they were but none the less snuggled into Draco's warmth sighing contently.

That was until it started to rain.

"Damn!" Draco cursed trying to stop Hermione from getting wet, Hermione giggled again at how un-Malfoyish he was being, he was Draco instead.

Rushing back to Hogwarts they were greeted by most of the school, including some of the teachers with their arms crossed waiting from them to return. "Um." Draco stuttered.

"We can explain!" Hermione stuttered also.

Everyone looked at each other before staring back at the two shouting altogether. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Huh?" Both of them cocked their heads.

"Hermione." Harry started. "Everyone in the school knew that you and Draco liked each other and were annoyed that you too were being too stubborn to admit it. So me and Ron looked for some help and..."

"And they found me." Sariour materialized.

"YOU!" They both yelled. "You're the girl that sits in the Library ever night!"

"Yes that's me, and you will both be needing this." Handing over a vial of blue liquid Sariour disappeared again.

"Harry." Hermione threateningly drawled. "Why do we need this?"

"Ah you see, we kind of slipped you two a potion which makes you unable to lie and..."

"YOU DRUGGED US!" They both yelled.

"Ah, Harry." Ron whispered.

"Yes."

"RUN!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

---

If you would like for me to continue this story please place you're opinions in the form of a review. Thanks! ^^


	7. Notice

This writer's account has been deleted, no further updates will happen.


End file.
